Talk:2014 Clymene Crisis
Dear Marcus. I want you to know that I appreciate the effort you are putting into this fancy little rebellion. As you probably know, it's kind of a been there, done that scenario for me at this point. Last time I was in the same situation, I was on the rebel side. This time, I represent the government I used to fight against, in the form of Lovia's King. And as your King, Marcus, I must crush this rebellion. So here is my solemn pledge to you: as King of Lovia, I will do whatever is in my power to destroy all communist opposition, and to put an end to this rebellion once and for all. We already have a very delicate and undisirable situation evolving in Thrust Island as we speak. Those rebels have powerful allies in the form of Brunant's military might. You, however, do not. I suppose in some form of guerilla warfare you and your red cronies could probably survive for several more days if not weeks. However... before May ends and June begins, this little regime will fall and the Villanovas with in. One, by one. Until there's none of you left. Now as for myself? Well, real life comes with quite a bit of responsibilities. This campaign will be fun but it will likely be the end of my character(s) as well. When the dust begins to clear and the scores are settled, chances are this brave little nation will be without a King once more. Good luck, rebels. You will need it. Long live a strong and unified Lovia! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 21:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) But don't forget this is a three way conflict. We can play Asian and Truth Island off each other to some extent. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:01, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I like that Truth Island is going to have autodetermination but not the communist coup, because it's violent and they murdered. Traspes (talk) 22:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) If Clymene becomes a independent republic, Traspes is not going to reconise the government. Traspes (talk) I'll probably more about this a day or two later. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent. And we need to get more people involved. Kunarian better get here soon. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ? Wait, why is the Sylvanian state government attempt to disband the Lovian Congress? What does that even have to do with the Clymene crisis? And what happened to the Truth Island government? Wouldn't that be involved in opposing the CRU as well - isn't that the whole reason why it was created? I'm not entirely sure what's going on at this point. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:12, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Nor I...originally just wanted to do this but idk this now happened. Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:49, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Sylvania's attempts have nothing directly to do with the Clymene crisis. HORTON11: • 13:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :The actions of the Sylvanian Government have everything to do with the Clymene Crisis. Its all about your attempt to violate the constitution by selling off land to your friends in the Brunanter Government and the way you let this whole situation occur in the first place. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:51, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :But isn't the Truth Island government to blame for that, not the central Lovian government? 77topaz (talk) 20:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but since I, the user horton11 was one of those working on Truth Island, then my character Justin Abrahams is also automatically behing that, selling off land he is unable to sell and conspiring against the country he is working to maintain unified. There IS a distinction between the in-context and out of context. HORTON11: • 20:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't act like Abrahams wasn't involved. He was at the frontline of the negotiations and should have condemned the move by Brunant immediately, more so Brunant should have kept to itself. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:09, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Whos to say it was? Is it not then Lukas Hoffman who is responsible for Sylvania's attempt at independence? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Do not try to be clever Marcus. Sylvania is not attempting independence, if you would spare a moment to look up the facts. And it has been made perfectly clear that Hoffmann is the one leading the thousands in Sylvania who have taken personal outrage at the feeble government and the traitorous actions it has attempted to commit. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Delete Found this via , never seen it before. I propose deletion; it looks like nonsense, to be honest. --Semyon 19:29, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I agree somewhat, since it is takaviki, but it did lead to the Truth Island crisis, so maybe we could combine these into one page and remove the takaviki parts of this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:32, April 29, 2015 (UTC) It's not the same as the Truth Island Crisis and was independent of it. No need to delete and no need to combine. HORTON11: • 19:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright, what's your alternative suggestion? --Semyon 19:38, April 29, 2015 (UTC) No, it did cause (indirectly) the Truth Island Crisis. "No need" is a bad reason, there's nothing wrong with retconning, and this is an incredibly stupid, takaviki page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:38, April 29, 2015 (UTC) This had nothing to do with what happened in Truth Island. It happened afterwards. HORTON11: • 19:38, April 29, 2015 (UTC) And even if this page is a little weird, we should just fix it up. HORTON11: • 19:39, April 29, 2015 (UTC) To make deleting this page seem more reasonable, I propose we delete Burenian invasion of Lovia and Truth Island crisis too. --Semyon 19:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :A significant proportion of the election debate involved the invasion etc. If we retcon those, then the debates become useless. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:00, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, maybe. :P We could say all the party leaders were fed hallucinogens beforehand, though. --Semyon 20:09, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, because that would definitely inspire Lovians to be confident that they are being represented properly in Congress. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:13, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, they did. The breaking point for Truth Island independence was this bizarre revolution. @Semyon: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Truth Island was never aiming for independence. Read the history. And believe what you like, but this crisis came out independently from the Truth Island issue, which was not aimed at supporting Truth Island. HORTON11: • 19:41, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I meant unification with Brunant (even more stupid than independence), obviously. It was not independent, it was a joined effort to increase activity. This crisis made Truth Islanders angry, making them quit Clymene. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:43, April 29, 2015 (UTC)